We Liked Australia
by Joseph The Storywrite
Summary: A one chapter story about Hermione's parents. Prepare to be sad. Enjoy.


**We Liked Australia **

**A/N: Hi Guys! I had the idea for this while writing S6E6 of my Harry Potter Fanfiction series on my YouTube Channel (link in my profile description). This will only be one chapter and only one chapter.**

**This is set after the war. Harry and Ginny are married. Ron and Hermione are engaged. Hermione's parents were found in Australia and brought back to England with their memories restored.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione and Ron didn't abuse life. They respected it, unlike Harry and Ginny who were always putting themselves in unnecessary danger. They were always looking for trouble, a death eater causing trouble - they were there with wands drawn, a jokester setting off fireworks - they were there, even when it really was dangerous, like when 20 death eaters were holding a post office hostage threatening to kill them all - they were there again. Amazingly, they were there before the ministry even had caught wind of it. So by the time the aura department had gotten their arses in gear to go and take a look, the two unemployed Potters had rounded them up and either stunned them or killed them. But despite them not being employed by the ministry, they couldn't do anything. Harry and Ginny Potter were the two people that had served as a beacon of light during the dark times after He Who Shall Not Be Named. Everything they did boosted morale of wizarding England. If the ministry were to arrest them for the multiple accounts of murder that they deserved, the wizarding world -not just England- would crumble and fall. It would result in the end of civilisation as they knew it. The sad thing was, Harry and Ginny knew that the ministry had no power over them whatsoever, so they kept doing as they were.

Ron and Hermione agreed that life was something not worth wasting. They both agreed that they should take things slow in every walk of life. Many had said that they had become boring. They had stopped taking risks, they didn't try new things. They stayed as they had been for seven years since the war. The most they had done outside their comfort zone was go to Australia last year to find Hermione's Parents and restore their memory. But what else? In six years they had achieved nothing extraordinary, of course they had helped in the defeat of Voldemort in 1998 but now it's 2004 and what have they done since then? Nothing.

So you can imagine everyone's shock when they announced that they would be getting married in little over a month. Most of the Weasleys had been putting money into a pool for just over 5 years, when they got engaged. Bill and Fleur won it all when they had bet that they would be getting married within 6 years. Harry and Ginny had said that they would stay engaged for another 10 years then break it off and become awkward friends. Mr and Mrs Weasley had said they'd be married within the year but as the year wore on, they lost the bet. Obviously, Ron and Hermione didn't know about the bet and were massively surprised when they found out that Bill and Fleur had suddenly come into roughly 113,000 galleons. To rub it in everyone's faces Bill and Fleur took everyone out for dinner and paid for everything -perhaps they didn't understand the concepts of boasting.

Well, wanting to make even more of an effort to be out of the ordinary, Ron and Hermione decided to invite everyone in person. So they went to Harry and Ginny's home and invited them to the wedding. They of course accepted. Then Ron's family: they accepted apart from Percy who said that weddings were beneath him. After being told this, Harry and Ginny jinxed him so he every time he went into work he would lose control of his bowels and shit himself.

After having invited all of Ron's side of the family, they moved on to Hermione's. Most of her family accepted, her uncle decided that he couldn't watch her be given to someone else - they decided after that, they wouldn't be visiting him any more. It was only Hermione's parents left to invite. They were both very familiar with them by now, having spent almost 7 months settling them back into England and removing the powerful charm that the irrational past-Hermione placed on them. After close to 5 years living in Australia they had a very powerful accent and were very tanned. Everyone loved them because they had been through so much but weren't allowed to tell anyone - another charm from Hermione.

Hermione and Ron woke up early on the morning they were going to invite her parents, as they weren't allowed to apparate for a while due to Percy badmouthing at the ministry, they had to take a car - luckily Harry and Ginny owned a car because they were popping babies out every nine months and weren't able to apparate with them.

So they were up and at it early and went about their normal business. Hermione did the breakfast while Ron got the post and took the dog for a walk. The dog they tried in vain to look after was an extremely obese basset hound that wobbled every time it moved. When Ron got back from walking the dog, he sat down and said the same thing he said every day after walking the dog: "A bit windy out there." To which -as usual- Hermione laughed like it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. Maybe people were right when they said they had become boring.

They got into the car and got on the road, they listened to the same thing they listened to every time they listened to music, a very old disc from a muggle shop which sounded like a combination of whale sounds and a gentle humming. They said it was music, most people disagreed. They drove in mostly silence but hummed along with the horrible "Music".

After a few hours in the car, and having listened to the CD about 17 times, they arrived at Hermione's parents house and parked. Or tried to park. Ron mounted the curb seven times and hit the car in front twice and the one behind three times. So after another ten minutes, they got out of the car and looked up at the house that Hermione had grown up in.

They went up to the door and Hermione knocked the most boring knock, perhaps ever, just three simple knocks.

They waited for 3 minutes and there was no answer. Ron suggested they knock again. Hermione knocked. Another 7 minutes and still no answer. Hermione tried the door and found that it was open. They went in and found everything normal. They went into the kitchen and nothing out of place - it was exactly the same as Hermione remembered it. Her parents were extremely good at tidying, a gift that they had clearly passed down to their only daughter. After more investigation, they couldn't find Hermione's parents anywhere in the kitchen.

They moved into the living room and saw something that would shock even the most hardy soldier. It was two bodies. Hanging by their necks suspended by rope, three feet off the ground. Hermione's parents. They had bags under their eyes and cuts on their wrists. There they were hanging there by their necks. Dead. And under them was a red stain on the carpet. They could see that it was a series of letters.

Written in blood underneath Hermione's parents were the words "We Liked Australia".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story, as I said there won't be a continuation. **

**Be sure to check out my channel, it would be much appreciated.**

**I tried to make the ending pretty unpredictable, did you expect it?**

**Remember to review this chapter it helps me become a better writer.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Bye!**


End file.
